


Sunshine

by Valor_Theory



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: BAMF SS, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hancock is a complete sap, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Mild Language, Sleepy Cuddles, Song fic, Sort-of spoliers for Nick's quest, no major plot spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valor_Theory/pseuds/Valor_Theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This survivor-lady is going to burn him alive. Hancock figures it's not such a bad way to go, hurtling face-first into the sun.</p><p>Especially when the sun has curves like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that the world is grandly lacking in enough SS/Hancock love, so here is my contribution to the greater good.

Hancock’s been calling her ‘Sunshine’ for a while now. It just slipped out of his mouth on one of their first mornings being _together,_ and it stuck. So, when Travis announces over the airwaves that he found a new holotape and pops it in, they both stare at each other for a moment once it starts.

Her dark eyes are wide with recognition, and she gets that faraway nostalgic gleam that sometimes passes. It’s a nice song, he decides.

For the past two months, Hancock’s been discovering just how “corny as Kansas” he really is. He spins love confessions at the tip of his tri-corner hat now that he’s finally getting it in his head that she really wants to stick with him.

When he finally figured out what the thudding in his chest was, he seriously considered testing out a second dose of that radiation chem. Maybe he would get lucky and it would kill him before the heartbreak would. Night after night that he travelled with her was spent convincing himself not to get his hopes up, not to move. She was this badass celestial body, the damn sun, and he knew he would get trapped in her orbit if he let himself linger. She’d either fling him into the depths of space where a black hole awaited, or draw him in until he crashed into her. He knew better that to put himself through that.

Nevertheless, some small part of Hancock figured that hurtling face-first into the sun isn’t such a bad way to go. Especially when the sun has curves like _that_.  

Hancock let himself get carried away. But, instead of disintegrating or vanishing into the depths of the universe to die cold and alone…she… She told him she fell for him. That in and of itself was a supernova or a wishing star come true, or some other pretty space thing – shit, he’s not an astronomer.

So, here he is. Walking next to her. Holding her hand through the safer territories. Being intimate. Kissing. _Cuddling_ when they have the time. It’s like something out of those old fashioned fairy tales.

A lot of the time, he wonders if this is all just one really amazing jet flashback, or if he’s actually managed to overdose.

Either way, he really digs her sass and dark skin and the way she puts down raiders like nobody’s business.  

They’re maybe halfway to the Railroad’s next dead drop. The song strums along from her Pipboy as they hike through the wasteland.

...

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_..._

It’s raining when she comes back with Nick. They’re both soaked and battered, but look like they’re ten times lighter – Nick especially. Seems that favor the detective asked panned out alright. She’s already peeling off her armor as she separates from the synth and approaches him. The relief from whatever they’ve just accomplished does nothing to diminish the sheer exhaustion she wears.

He’s glad when Nick gives him a nod and continues on his own to Sanctuary. Her chest piece finally falls to the floor of the Red Rocket and he opens his arms to her.

“You look tired.”

She lets a little of the warrior façade slip as she slumps against him. He’s reminded of how incredible it is – the easy way she touches him.

“Yeah. That almost starts to cover it.”

“Rough outing with the old private eye?”

“It was just…heavy. You know how Nick is and how much he’s helped me. It was just hard to watch him go through that. But, it was worth it if he feels this much better. I’m happy it’s over.”

“Glad to hear it.” He can feel her goosebumps through her shirt. “Hey, why don’t you get changed and lay down? I’ll go ahead and close up the shop.”

She hums her agreement. After the power armor and workbenches are securely hidden by the garage and the lights switched off, he finds her sitting on the bed that’s pushed into the back office space.

“Hey there, stranger,” she says. He pulls off his coat, boots, and hat. She’s still cold to the touch when he slides into bed next to her.

“Geez. You’re freezing.”

“Been there, done that. This is nothing,” she quips.

He’s not sure if he should chuckle at that, so he simply adjusts them so that she’s laying half sprawled over his chest. As amazing as their more _exciting_ nights are, Hancock enjoys these just as much. Again, he’s reminded that he is a complete sap.

He peers down at her. She’s finally warming up. He can feel her solid muscles against him as she breaths, and he wonders how much softer she was back in 2077. He can’t really say. He knows by now that contemplating the woman before the bombs and the woman after is like trying to compare the howling of a death claw to Magnolia’s singing. It can’t be done. They’re galaxies apart.

It seems their brains are in similar territory. Into his chest, she mumbles, “Do you ever wonder what if would’ve been like if you lived two hundred years ago?”

His black eyes find the ceiling. “Sure. I’ve thought about it a little. It’s kinda hard to imagine though. I don’t even know the half of what life back then must’a been. Why do you ask?”

She props herself on her elbows to hover above him. She studies him for a moment. “I guess… all this stuff with Nick has me thinking…”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he grins.

“Watch it.” She gently smacks his forehead. “It all just reminded me about how different the world I come from was. I mean, when Piper interviewed me, I said that I couldn’t even begin to compare the two. To be fair, I’d only gotten out of the vault about a week earlier. Now though, I don’t know. I keep trying to put them next to each other, but their like opposite magnetic poles. They just push each other apart.

“I find myself trying to imagine all of you: Nick, Piper, you and the others in my time. I’ve got this picture in my head of all of us going out to a nice dinner or doing something stupid like roller skating. Maybe I’m just curious.”

He’s about to make a remark about how high she must be on mentats, but refrains. Instead, he says, “I don’t really know what to tell you, love.”

She smiles. “Don’t need to. I’m just thinking out loud. I’m a bit past the existential crisis phase of entering a post-apocalyptic world.”

She kisses him, long and slow and sweet. He marvels at her once more, taking in the fact that all of this strength, determination, nobility, compassion, and a million other things are compacted into her. He processes that somehow there’s still enough room in her for the anger and hurt she bears.

Hancock calls her ‘Sunshine’ because that’s what she is. She’s bright and beautiful and it hurts if he looks at her for too long. She gives everything life. She keeps people warm, everyone falls into her orbit. She’s an explosion. She is fire and fury and death for anyone who stands in her way, and this constant combustion is the woman he loves.

It blows his mind that she wants to lay here in a Red Rocket station on a rainy night with _him_ : Hancock, the resident ghoul wiseass.

Eventually, she stops kissing and starts dreaming. He holds her tightly, a tenderness overcoming him like a physical ache. The radio he left on at the front counter hums lowly. He plots it out in his head. They’ll stir as they day approaches. He’ll roll over and say, “Morning, Sunshine.”

Because that’s what she is.    

...

_You’ll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

_So please don’t take_

_My sunshine away_


End file.
